


p e s a n

by seyra



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, trjd bucin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyra/pseuds/seyra
Summary: jade dan trey bertukar rasa dengan aksara
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	p e s a n

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : Twisted Wonderland milik Disney, Aniplex, dan Yana Toboso. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini
> 
> kalimat yang di bold ; trey  
> kalimat yang di italic ; jade

**'selamat malam leech-san'**

satu pesan. rasanya beratusan. geliginya terekspos kala bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk buah senyuman.

 **'ah maaf, maksudku jade-san'** satu pesan. datang lagi sebelum jade dapat membalas.

melihat namanya tertera di balon pesan orang lain, biasa saja. tetapi melihatnya tertera di sebelah bulatan foto profil orang itu; membayangkan jemari orang itu mengetik namanya, tiada tara bahagia jade.

' _iya, trey-san?_ '

kelewat semangat ia membalas hingga jarinya bergetar, terutama kala mengetikkan nama orang itu. empat huruf, satu kata. rupanya cukup membolak-balik hatinya.

ponselnya bergetar lagi.

**‘ngga tidur?’**

jemari jade melesat di atas layar.

‘ _belum bisa_ ’ karena memikirkanmu.

‘ _trey-san sendiri?_ ’

selang beberapa detik.

**‘sama, haha’**

jade mengerjap. _klik_. bunyi rekaman dimainkan, terputar gelak renyah sang pemuda clover di dalam benaknya. seolah-olah tawa itu bisa ia dengar langsung, meski sudah lewat hitungan hari pun minggu semenjak terakhir mengalun di telinga jade.

ponselnya bergetar lagi, kembang bermekaran di jantungnya.

 **'sampai berjumpa besok'** satu pesan.

 **'aku rindu, sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu'** satu perasaan.

 **'selamat tidur, jade'** satu pesan yang manis. manis sekali. menutup malam, menutup perbincangan singkat namun sarat afeksi antara keduanya.

malam itu, bintang tak hanya bertabur di langit, segenggam kerlipnya menyelinap ke hati jade.

‘ _aku juga rindy_ ’

_'rindi'_

_'rindu'_

ah, sial. kentara sekali ia gugup. ugh, sekarang trey tentu tahu, betapa bersemangat serta tergugu dirinya. laiknya anak kecil yang menantikan darmawisata sekolah esok harinya sampai tidak bisa tidur, persis jade saat ini.

sang labuhan rasa tertawa kecil. gemas sekali, batinnya. setelah beberapa waktu tidak bertemu, trey tak bisa menyalahkan kegugupan jade. karena iapun merasakan hal yang sama.

malah, trey senang. itu artinya jade benar-benar ingin berjumpa dengannya. ingin segera menyapih rindu yang mencandu.

menahan rasa malunya, jade menekan tombol kirim.

‘ _selamat tidur trey-san_.'

jade tersenyum. tiada perlu untaian sajak, pun berlembar syair penuh majas. ketikan tak sempurna yang disingkat-singkat sudah cukup menyuratkan betapa besar afeksi yang diberi, menyampai renjana melalui aksara semata.

karena jade tahu, dan ia yakin trey pun juga berpikiran sama, bahwa cinta bisa terlihat bahkan dari hal kecil sekalipun.

**Author's Note:**

> hai, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom twst!! meski bukan ultimate ship saya, tapi trjd terlalu gemash i can't help but write ff abt them xixixi. masih bingung mau dilanjut apa nga 0(--(
> 
> terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca! silakan beri kritik, saran, maupun komentar jika berkenan!
> 
> —26/7/2020


End file.
